deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Protoman Blaster and Shield
The is a special costume and weapon in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is a weapon that fires short-range bursts of energy, often defeating zombies in a single shot. When wearing the full Protoman Costume, the shots will explode on impact and damage multiple zombies. It is unlocked after completing Overtime Mode and obtaining the Rank S ending. The is one of four items for the Protoman set of clothing, which when combined with the 3 other items, will give Frank West increased resistance to damage. 1.Protoman Blaster and Shield: Get the S Rank Ending, after which it will be found in the Safe House restroom leaning against the wall. (but only in Story Mode). Unlike the other three Protoman items, the Blaster and Shield does not count as clothing but as a switchable weapon in Frank's inventory HUD and can be combined freely with other regular and special costumes without interfering with their effects. When equipped in the inventory HUD, the Protoman Blaster and Shield increases Frank's running speed. This can be triple-stacked using two other speed-boosting items: *Wearing the Sports Fan skill pack - Frank must wear the entire Sports Fan suit, but the Protoman Blaster and Shield are still wearable over it and function as a switchable weapon in Frank's inventory. *Drinking a Quickstep will further increase the speed boost provided by the Protoman Blaster and Shield. 2.Protoman Helmet: Rescue Jack Ellis in Welcome to the Family, then beat him in poker in Ante Up. Another way to obtain the helmet is to find Jack Ellis and kill him in Sandbox Mode. 3.Protoman Boots: Located in the Ultimate Playhouse at the Palisades Mall 4.Protoman Armor: Unlock all of the single-player Challenges in Sandbox Mode and win a medal of any kind in all of them. All the parts of the costume will stay in a locker, except for the Protoman Blaster and Shield which is found leaning next to the locker, in the Safe House restroom. Frank can equip and unequip the pieces at any time. Attacks Trivia *When the Protoman Blaster is equipped, Frank's running animation changes to an exaggerated dash, similar to the running animation of Mega Man and Protoman in Capcom's Mega Man series of games. **Through modding, it is shown that only the blaster alone causes the exaggerated dash, but not the shield alone. *The Protoman Blaster maybe the only firearm in any Dead Rising game to have a main and alternate shot. * The Proto Blaster and Shield does not appear in Sandbox Mode. * In Off the Record, items.txt PC files the weapon and shield (ProtomanBlasterAndShield) can be created separately with a mod: ProtomanBlaster and ProtomanShield. * When on the ground, only the shield is shown. Video Gallery dead rising protoman blaster and shield holding.png dead rising Protoman Blaster.png dead rising Protoman Shield.png ProtomanShield.png File:Dead island Protoman Blaster (4).jpg File:Dead island Protoman Blaster (3).jpg File:Dead island Protoman Blaster (6).jpg File:Dead island Protoman Blaster (2).jpg File:Dead island Protoman Blaster (8).jpg File:Dead island Protoman Blaster (7).jpg File:Dead island Protoman Blaster (5).jpg File:Dead island Protoman Blaster (1).jpg dead island Protoman Blaster and Shield (1).jpg dead island Protoman Blaster and Shield (2).jpg dead island Protoman Blaster and Shield (3).jpg dead island Protoman Blaster and Shield (4).jpg dead island Protoman Blaster and Shield (5).jpg dead rising protoman blaster and shield alternate (1).jpg|alternate dead rising protoman blaster and shield alternate.jpg|alternate dead rising protoman blaster and shield holding error (1).jpg|As the player is standing still, the animation makes the shield go through the player's body dead rising protoman blaster and shield holding error (2).jpg|Animation error dead rising protoman blaster and shield main (1).jpg|main dead rising protoman blaster and shield main (2).jpg|main dead rising protoman blaster and shield main (22).jpg|main dead rising protoman blaster and shield main (3).jpg|main dead rising protoman blaster and shield main (4).jpg|main dead rising protoman blaster and shield main (6).jpg|main See also * Real Mega Buster - Dead Rising References Category:Dead_Rising_2:_Off_the_Record_Clothing Category:Dead_Rising_2:_Off_the_Record_Weapons